


Lascivious

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is rimming Harry. Harry is really enjoying himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Lascivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelywaternymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaternymph/gifts).



> This is for the incredibly sweet lovelywaternymph and as you can see, I've managed both your words! _Lascivious,_ to reveal an overt sexual interest or desire, and also _fervent_ meaning to display a passionate intensity.

Harry is wanton and shameless. He’s pinned to the bed, lascivious moans escaping from his lips. Draco’s tongue is exploring, teasing his arsehole. 

“More,” Harry begs, writhing in pleasure. “ _Deeper_. Please.” 

Draco does as he is bidden, his hands spreading the globes of Harry’s arse cheeks wider. His mouth is fervently hot and tantalisingly wet, alternatively sucking and thrusting with exquisite talent. Harry arches his back, canting his hips back towards the source of his pleasure. 

Harry’s cock aches with want; leaking pre-cum steadily against the quilt with every roll of Draco’s mouth. Rimming is the most intimate of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
